videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Party (Series)
Nickelodeon Party, which first started in 1999 with Nickelodeon Party for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast and Microsoft Windows is a multiplayer Nickelodeon gaming series. The Nickelodeon Party series currently has ten games in the series, with spin-offs including Nickelodeon Party: Pocket Adventures, and Nickelodeon Party: Pocket Adventures 2. In the games, players would run across digital game boards as classic Nickelodeon characters, collecting aa coins, items and eventually fake power stones. The game is divided into turns, usually in ranks of ten to fifty. At the end of each turn a minigame is played, and the winner receives a small nick coin bonus. Whoever has the most most fake power stones and/or nick coins at the end wins. It is a party video game series featuring Nickelodeon franchise Nickelodeon characters in which four human- or computer-controlled characters compete in a board game interspersed with minigames. The series was developed by Hudson Soft, published by THQ (Now as Nordic Games 13 years later) and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games (previously known as Nick Games in 2003.); the arcade version was developed by Konami. The series is known for its party game elements, including the often-unpredictable multiplayer modes that allow play with up to four (and sometimes eight) human players. After the development of Nickelodeon Party 8, several of Hudson Soft's newest designers stayed behind to work for Konami subsidiary Konami Digital Entertainment Japan, developers of Boktai. Starting in 2012 with Nickelodeon Party 9, Konami has the purchase and absorption of Hudson Soft resulted The latest title in the series, Nickelodeon Party 10 was released worldwide in March 2015 on Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Party Mode Every game in the main series has a standard Party Mode in which up to four players play through a board, trying to collect as many fake power stones as possible. In every turn, each player rolls a die and progresses on the board, which usually has branching path. Nick Coins are primarily earned by performing well in a minigame played at the end of each turn. On most boards, players earn fake power stones by reaching a space and purchasing a fake power stone for a certain amount of aa coins. The fake power stone space appears randomly on one of several pre-determined locations and moves every time a fake power stone is purchased, usually occupying a blue space. Every Nickelodeon Party contains at least 50 to almost 115 minigames with a few different types. Four-player games are a free-for-all in which players compete individually. In 2-on-2 and 1-on-3 minigames, players compete as two groups, cooperating to win, even though they are still competing individually in the main game. Some minigames in Nickelodeon Party 1 are 4-player co-op, even though it doesn't say it. In most situations, winners earn ten coins each. Battle minigames first appeared in Nickelodeon Party 2. These games are like the 4-player games, but are often more elaborate. Instead of winners earning ten mvm coins each, each player contributes a randomly selected number of mvm coins (or all mvm coins if the player falls short of the pot amount). The winner of the minigame receives 70% of the pot, the second place winner receives the other 30%, and a random player occasionally gets a coin left over from rounding. Duel minigames also debuted in Nickelodeon Party 2, and were omitted in Nickelodeon Party 4 (though the Story minigames were all duels), but returned again in Nickelodeon Party 5. Duel games pit two players against each other. In Party Mode, one player initiates the duel, wagering coins or even a star against another player. The winner of the duel receives all coins or stars wagered. Starting with Nickelodeon Party 7, the player no longer chooses the wager in a duel, rather, the duel takes place and the prize to the winner, if any, is randomly determined. Minigame Mode In addition to Party mode, every Nickelodeon Party has a minigame mode in which minigames are played with the board game. Minigame modes vary from game to game, but later games have many different variations. In one such example from Nickelodeon Party 5, each player tries to fill a board with as many spaces as possible in his or her color by winning minigames. Games * Nickelodeon Party (N64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows, 1999) * Nickelodeon Party 2 (N64, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Sega Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows, 2000) * Nickelodeon Party 3 (N64, GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Xbox, 2001) * Nickelodeon Party 4 (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, 2002) * Nickelodeon Party 5 (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, 2003) * Nickelodeon Party 6 (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, 2004) * Nickelodeon Party: Pocket Adventures (aka Adrien Party Advance=GBA) (Adrien Party Portable=PSP)(Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, 2005) * Nickelodeon Party 7 (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, 2005) * Nickelodeon Party 8 (Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2007) * Nickelodeon Party: Pocket Adventures 2 (aka Adrien Party DS for the Nintendo DS or Adrienl Party Portable 2 for the PlayStation Portable, 2007) * Nickelodeon Party 9 (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2012) * Nickelodeon Party: Island Tour (3DS, PSVita, Xbox 360, 2013) * Nickelodeon Party 10 (Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, 2015) * Nickelodeon Party Arcade (Arcade, 2016) * Nickelodeon Party MMO (Online, 2016) * Nickelodeon Party Mobile (Android, iOS, 2016) * Nickelodeon Party: Star Rush ''(3DS, PSVita, 2016) * ''Nickelodeon Party: The Top 100 (3DS, PSVita, 2017) * Nickelodeon Super Party (Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, 2018) Spaces Blue Space If players land here, they are given three aa coins. Red Space If players land here, they are losing three aa coins. Fake Splat Space If players reach the Fake Splat Space, they may purchase a Fake Splat for twenty aa coins. Though, other conditions may apply for other boards. Nickelodeon Villains Space If players land here, something unlucky is likely to happen. Options include playing a Nickelodeon Villains minigame, giving everyone all the same amount of coins. Someone may even lose a Fake Power Stone or aa coins and be given to others as a luckier thing. Sir Unit Space If players land here, they may play a Sir Unit-based minigame. Chance Space When players land here, something like switching directions with others or doubling spaces may happen to them. Happening Space When players land on this space, an event triggers causing either lucky or unlucky things to reign upon players. Battle Space When players land on this space, it allows a player to fight devious creatures throughout the game with the help of dices( which allows players to attack them by using their own techniques, if a monster is defeated the player is rewarded) Vicky When players pass Vicky, he steals aa coins for free from someone or steals a Fake Power Stone for the cost of fifty aa coins. Blue Nick Coins Space When the player lands on one, a blue dice block appears. When smashed, that given number is the certain amount of mvm coins the player is going to get. Category:Series